my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: 1990 * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: United States or Canada * Year debut: December 21, 1990 * First heard: Kindergarten Cop * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (Heard once in "Diapers of Despair".) * The Amazing World of Gumball * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Plucky and Me".) * Barney & Friends (Heard once in the intro.) * Bee and PuppyCat (Heard once in the pilot episode.) * Bobby's World * Boohbah * Blue's Clues (Heard four times in "What's That Sound?"; twice in "Periwinkle Misses His Friend"; once in "The Wrong Shirt", "Cafe Blue", "Enviorments", "Shy", "Blue's Collection", "Words", "Stormy Weather", "Magenta Gets Glasses", and "Numbers Everywhere".) * Chowder * Clarence * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Disney's House of Mouse * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in the intro.) * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Julieta's Monster".) * Harvey Beaks * Henry's Amazing Animals * Jacob Two-Two * Johnny Test (Heard in "A Picture's Worth 1000 Johnnies" and "Extra Credit Johnny".) * Jollywobbles (Heard once in "Theme Park".) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2011 * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2013 (Heard in a low pitch.) * Life After People (Heard once in "The Bodies Left Behind".) * Little Riley Jacob * The Loud House * Max & Ruby (Heard in "Max's Preschool".) * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Oswald * Oobi (Heard once in "Make Music".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Kahuna".) * Robot and Monster * Robot Chicken * SpongeBob SquarePants * South Park * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "Attack of Guineazilla" and "Attack of the T-Rex!".) * Toot & Puddle * Vitaminix * Wayside (Heard once in "Imperfect Attendance".) * Willa's Wild Life (Heard once in a high pitch in "Baby, It's You".) * The Wonder Pets! * Yo Gabba Gabba! Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Cars 3 (2017) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Escape from Planet Earth (2013) * Free Willy (1993) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (Heard during "The Bells of Norte Dame (Reprise)".) * Jem and the Holograms (2015) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * Kindergarten Cop (1990) (Debut) * Toy Story (1995) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) Shorts * Chickiepoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives * Kinny vs Sandy - Beach Day Fun! (2016) * Pucca (Used within Pucca herself.) Videos * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in "What's That Sound?".) * Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) (Heard once in "Cafe Blue".) * Blue's Clues - Playtime with Periwinkle (2001) (Videos) (Heard twice in "Periwinkle Misses His Friend".) * Blue's Clues - Blue Takes You to School (2003) (Videos) (Heard once in "Numbers Everywhere".) Commercials Australia: * Australian Government - Swap It, Don't Stop It: How to be a Swapper (2011) Germany: *Sinupret (2010) Japan: * My Town C-One (1996) New Zealand: * AMI Insurance - Lipstick (2016) * Healtheries - A Day in a Healtheries House (2019) USA: * Cheese Nips (2000) * Cheese Nips - SpongeBob (2001) * Chuck E. Cheese's - Laughing Kids (2002) * Ford Windstar - Hide & Seek (2000) * Jiffy Scoops (2013) * KOHLER Generator - Fun House (2012) * Lyrica TV Commercial - "Grandpa" (2015) * Real Talkin' Bubba (1996) * Ritz Bits Fits Commercials (2008) * Samsung - Chat On Funny Animals (2013) * Singing Bathtime Bouncy Baby (unknown year) Bumpers * Horror Channel ID - Scary Present * Nickelodeon Latin America ID - Marbles Logos * MGM Kids (2003-2008) (Logos) * Nintendo GameCube (2001) (Logos) (Heard in one variation.) * Nival Interactive (2001-2002) Video Games PC: * Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Heard in a radio commercial.) * I Spy Junior * I Spy Junior: Puppet Playhouse * I Spy School Days * Just Me and My Mom (PC Game, 1996) * Little Critter and the Great Race (2001) * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater * Microsoft 3D Movie Maker * Mighty Math: Carnival Countdown (1996) * Pit People (Heard in various pitches when you're in the candy land.) * Reader Rabbit: Learn to Read with Phonics - Preschool-Kindergarten * RollerCoaster Tycoon * RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Xbox: * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Heard in a radio commercial.) * RollerCoaster Tycoon Xbox 360: * Backyard Sports: Sandlot Sluggers (low pitched, used when the dynamite power-up is used) Xbox One: * Pit People (Heard in various pitches when you're in the candy land.) * Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure PlayStation 2: * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Heard in a radio commercial.) Sega Pico: * Adventures in Letter Land with Jack & Jill Nintendo 64: * Yoshi's Story (A small portion of the sound is used in high and very low pitches for the Teehee Butterfly enemies.) Wii: * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (An echoey version is used when Koloktos is defeated.) Wii U: * Splatoon (The Skyward Sword variant is used for one of the Inkling statues in the Museum d'Alfonsino stage at night.) Promos * Good Luck Charlie Promos Trailers * Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo Trailer (April 2012) Music * Evermore - Hey Boys and Girls (Truth of the World pt.2) (2009) Radio Stations *SOS 90.5 - Christmas (2019) (Las Vegas, NV) Miscellaneous * Nazitubbies * iMovie (Billed as "Giggle".) * Nokia (Billed as "Cackle".) * Stinky Feet by Bob's Space Racers YouTube Videos * Boong Candy Show Series * Dave and Ava Nursery Rhymes * Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series * I'm An Animal * SMG4 Videos * Wileyk209zback's 3DMM Videos * Yoga at Your Desk (Heard in the intro in a low volume.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links